<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captain Pantsuit by BrokenCanary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840732">Captain Pantsuit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenCanary/pseuds/BrokenCanary'>BrokenCanary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Ava Sharpe, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sara Lance is the White Canary, Showers, Smut, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:29:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenCanary/pseuds/BrokenCanary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inside the bathroom Ava has already reached to turn the shower on, it takes a little while to warm up so she's busied herself with brushing her teeth whilst she waits. Sara follows suit with brushing her teeth. The tooth brushing turns into subtle flirting, with suggestive looks and toothpaste filled giggles.</p>
<p>Or Pre shower sex with some fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Captain Pantsuit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
To the outside world the Sara Lance of 2020 has come a long way. No longer the deadly assassin or bloodlust driven vigilante, she's become a leader and a Paragon of Destiny, but perhaps the biggest change is her domesticated life with Ava Sharpe aka Captain Pantsuit.<br/>
<br/>
Sara looks at the taller woman, Ava is wandering around their shared quarters grabbing a towel, her toothbrush and anything else she might need before she heads off to the shower. Ava catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror and spots two piercing blue eyes transfixed on her back. The way Sara is looking at her is almost predatory and Ava has to make her way quickly to the their door to hide the blush that is creeping up her cheeks. As she steps out into the corridor she notices how quiet the ship is, the rest of the team must be having a lie in after the last mission. Before she can second guess herself she quickly turns on her heel and pokes her head around the door and fixes her eyes on Sara and says "you gonna join me?".Sara almost catapults herself off the bed and clambers towards Ava, grabbing an extra towel on the way.<br/>
<br/>
Inside the bathroom Ava has already reached to turn the shower on, it takes a little while to warm up so she's busied herself with brushing her teeth whilst she waits. Sara follows suit with brushing her teeth. The tooth brushing turns into subtle flirting, with suggestive looks and toothpaste filled giggles.<br/>
Sara spots the steam starting to collect around the bathroom indicating that the shower temperature is perfect!<br/>
She takes Ava's toothbrush out of her hand and disguards it in the sink, earning her a grumble from Ava that quickly changes to a soft moan as Sara pushes up on her tip toes to kiss Ava's neck. Ava's hands involuntarily rest on Sara's hips as she tilts her head down to connect their lips. The kiss is chaste at first but quickly becomes breathless and wanting as Sara snakes her arms around Ava's neck to pull her closer. Sara kisses Ava with such passion, she always does. Ava feels incredibly loved and wanted everytime they kiss and it's a feeling she never wants to get used to.<br/>
Sara's arms descend from Ava's neck down to her shoulders as she slips her hands under Ava's bathrobe, pulling it down and off in one fluid motion. Ava would usually feel cold, but the steam from the shower is enveloping her in a warm blanket or is it simply the way Sara makes her feel. Sara unashamedly looks at Ava from top to bottom, licking her lips as her breath hitches at the site of her perfect girlfriend. Sara takes it all in, the long honey blonde hair that falls over one shoulder, the grey blue eyes that always steal her soul in the best way, and the strong arms and legs attached to a perfectly toned torso. Sara doesn't understand how someone so utterly beautiful and perfect could be hers but she doesn't have time to question it too much, Sara's always followed her instincts and right now they are screaming with wanting for Ava. It's at this point that Ava remembers she's still naked under her bathrobe from last nights activities, she becomes slighty self conscious. Sara senses Ava's discomfort and because of their height difference she finds herself eye level with Ava's perfect breasts. Sara encloses her mouth around a nipple forcing a moan out of the taller woman and restoring Ava's confidence. Sara pushes herself flush against Ava's body applying slightly more pressue to Ava's core with her thigh, she's rewarded with the sweetest of moans.<br/>
Sara pays close attention to every little gasp and moan as she kisses her way over to Ava's other nipple feeling Ava's hand grab gently onto her head and tangling into her hair at the scalp.<br/>
She slides her hand down Ava's stomach and finds delicious wetness already waiting for her, the shower can wait Sara thinks, Ava is wet enough for now.<br/>
She moves her hand back up Ava's stomach and gently pushes her back towards the sink, her actions earn her a small gasp of surprise from Ava, but she doesn't protest and moves backwards. Sara gets onto her knees and encourages Ava up onto the edge of the sink hoisting both of Ava's thighs over her shoulders in the process.<br/>
Before Ava can question anything Sara darts her tongue out and forms tight circles around Ava's clit. The pleasure is instant and Ava grips down with white knuckles onto the edge of the vanity. She's breathless and quietly chanting Sara's name like a prayer.<br/>
Sara has all but buried her head into Ava her arousal scent intoxicating. She changes pace and licks Ava from her entrance and back up to her clit earning pants and gasps from the woman above her. Her own need peaks when Ava tells her "lick me just alittle faster baby, I'm so close". Sara can't resist the urge to touch herself and forcefully pushes her hand down into her pyjama pants, two fingers find her own entrance and she's instantly greeted with wet sounds as her hips buck onto her own fingers.<br/>
Ava can feel Sara's body moving and jerking wildly between her legs, she doesn't need to look to know what Sara is doing, but she can't help it. She peaks down to see Sara's elbow moving frantically, the sight enough to send her careening over the edge as she comes.<br/>
Sara feels Ava's thighs tighten around her head, she continues to lick and suck her clit to bring Ava down slowly. When Ava finally relaxes Sara pulls back and removes her hand from her pants, two of her fingers are coated in her own wetness. She places them inside her own mouth whilst making eye contact with Ava. Ava moves forward but Sara pushes her back with her free hand, whilst she's still sucking her own fingers.<br/>
Ava attempts to close the distance between them again, but Sara has dropped to the floor and is lying on her back, her hand moving from her mouth and back into her pants. "Just watch babe, see what you do to me" is all Sara can manage to say as she thrusts 3 fingers into herself. The wet sounds echo off the bathroom walls, Ava sits there frozen as she watches her girlfriend fuck herself. She wants to join in, but knows Sara will be disappointed if she intervenes, Sara has always enjoyed a little power play and Ava can't help but enjoy the show. Sara has picked up speed, her hand beginning to ache from the awkward angle but she's too close to stop. She looks up at Ava expectantly and asks "can I come?"<br/>
Ava leans down and Sara can feel her hot breath against her ear as Ava tells her to "come for me baby, please".<br/>
It's the 'please' that does it and Sara screams Ava's name loudly as her walls clench around her fingers and she comes hard. The sight of her girlfriend unashamedly trying to coax out the last shudders of her orgasm with a few more thrusts of her fingers leave Ava breathless.<br/>
Ava lies down next to her, pulling her in close and kissing her deeply. She can taste them both on Sara's tongue, she fights the urge to suggest round 2 and instead says "So how about that shower now?" Sara smirks and says "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get me naked, Captain Pantsuit". Pulling Sara back in to kiss her is all Ava can do to silence her smug girlfriend.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first fic. It was meant to be a complete fluff piece, but descended into some filth along the way.<br/>Hope you enjoyed :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>